Unknown Love
by The Little Triforce
Summary: <html><head></head>In the world of Omegas and Alphas, Alaric "Germania" and Henrik "Scandinavia" were two siblings who were very close to each other. Henrik was the omega of the family, which was weird considering that their family was full of alphas, but it was bound to happen. Alaric was an omega-less alpha. (Full Summary Inside)</html>


Unknown Love By The Little Triforce and TryHardNINJA

_**A/N: **_

_**Triforce:Hiya guys! Its me The little Triforce here with mah friend from school TryHardNinja! :D**_

_**Ninja: Hello everybody, TryHardNinja here and we present you, a rather interesting ship!**_

_**Triforce: Yesss, We present Germania X Scandinavia! :D**_

_**Ninja: For reference on how Scandi looks, go to r-ninja's profile on Deviantart. And by the way, did we mention this fic is omegaverse! ;) **_

_**Triforce: We decided to do this little fella after a rather interesting argument about how all Omegaverses are just with England and that ticked us off. HOWEVER!**_

_**Ninja: We found that this brother relationship with Germania and Scandinavia is slightly vague and needed a little more "enhancement!" *cough* sex *cough* **_

_**Triforce: Thus began the collaboration between us, which was supposed to be for a beautiful, emotional, wonderfully written by the both of us fanfic, has somehow turned into the best smuttiest and crackiest Rp Fanfic ever! :D**_

_**Ninja: Yeaa, in other words we had fun with creating chapter 1! And we can't wait to see your feedback!**_

_**Triforce: WE WERE INSPIRED BY ANOTHER THOUGH! ;D **_

_**Ninja: THIS AMAZING,WONDERFULLY TALENTED AND AWESOME AUTHOR IS 'S **__**Emma Di Angelo**__**! SO FOLLOW HER AND TELL HER THAT THIS IS A PRESENT!**_

_**Triforce: All because she broke the line of England only Omegaverses posted here! because she wrote one and its with GERMANCEST THE BEST SHIP OUT THERE. ;D**_

_**Ninja: xD Calm down crazy. Anyways this is also an incest type of fanfic as well being Germania (Alaric) and Scandinavia (Henrik).**_

_**Triforce: I AM NOT CRAZY! ;D Anyways don't like don't read but then again, if you're reading this you DO like it.~**_

_**Together: ENJOY THE NOSEBLEEDS!~ and R&R!**_

_**Side note:**_

_**Translations:**_

_**(German)**_

_**Ich Liebe Dich- I love you.**_

_**Kleiner bruder- little brother**_

_**Nein- No**_

_**(Danish)**_

_**Bror-Brother. **_

_**Storebror- Big Brother**_

_**Jeg elsker dig ogsa- I love you too**_

_**Hvad- What**_

_**Nej- No**_

Summary: In the world of Omegas and Alphas, Alaric "Germania" and Henrik "Scandinavia" were two siblings who were very close to each other. Henrik was the omega of the family, which was weird considering that their family was full of alphas, but it was bound to happen. Alaric was an omega-less alpha. Some of you may ask why was he omega-less, well first off he has a secret crush on someone and second of all he can't find any omegas that are interesting to him. To him they are all boring and plain. Besides he is usually too busy taking care of his little omega brother Henrik who had a spot for getting into trouble constantly whether or not it was intentional. Things take an unexpected twist when Henrik disobeys his brother's rule of staying safe and wanders about. Henrik's heat had came rather early, attracting many alphas and big brother Alaric's secret is finally revealed.

The lights were flashing low as the scattered alphas and Omegas were talking or "grinding" on the dance floor. One certain timid omega,whose hair made him look like a girls, was talking to a large group of alphas unaware of the sexual lust contained in their eyes for him. But the one alpha that actually cared for him, was off to the side glaring harshly at the sexual alphas for if they were to touch HIS omega they would die harshly. Germania grit his teeth in anger at the sight of the sexually lusting sex wolves as he thought to himself, 'I will KILL them if they touch him. No one touches Henrik but me, and if they do, I will personally rip their dicks off.' Alaric had thought with a snarl creeping up his throat as he glared at the alphas near his brother.

Henrik, oblivious to the alphas sexual stares continued to talk innocently showing off his cute smile. He didn't notice his overprotective brother off to the side, watching as the alphas gave the omega sexual hints at becoming mates. However, when looking towards Alaric, Henrik had caught the idea that he shouldn't be speaking with them. Backing away and giving an apologetic smile, the omega walked over to his brother in a guilty manner as if his tail was between his legs.

"Hehe," chuckled the omega, nervously, "hej, bror"

Alaric nodded, smiling sweetly at his little brother,"Hallo Mein kleiner bruder."

Henrik could feel his older brother's hard gaze, knowing that he had done something wrong. "D-Did I do anything wrong, bror?" the Scandinavian asked timidly.

Alaric smiled hugging his little bruder, "Nein, you did the right thing now so I am no longer upset" he finished talking unaware he was snuggling against Henrik's long hair and enjoying his scent.

The omega smiled and sighed in relief, glad that his brother was not upset with him. Upon noticing his brother's embrace lasting strangely long, Henrik pulled away, but not in a way where it'll upset Alaric.

Alaric frowned mentally as he left his embrace, sad that the omega had yet to realize he had feelings for him. But this is how his life went ever since his little brother first matured as an omega and experienced his first heat.

_It seemed like a long time ago when Henrik's first heat happened, he was 17. We were in public at a formal dinner party with other prominent Alpha's when he first experienced it, the poor thing. I had just realized my feelings for him and he was oblivious to it of course though. But we were sitting down, with me next to Henrik, when i felt a "disturbance". I felt an Omega in heat and when i looked around i noticed the other alphas had noticed it too. When I look towards Henrik, he had a look of discomfort and his scent was stronger than usual._

"_Henrik," I whispered over to him, "Are you alright?"_

"_B-Bror," whimpered my little brother as he shifted in his seat. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me."_

_Henrik once again shifted in his seat, and at that moment, I realized that mein kleiner bruder had began his heat cycle. To calm him down, I placed my hand on his shoulder, and his sudden shaking deteriorated and he looked up at me, his large blue eyes filled with confusion and fright. I quickly whispered to him," what happened?" I had a faint idea of what was happening but i wasn't sure._

"_I-I think I started my heat," Henrik whined and shifted again, getting uncomfortable. I turned slightly to look at the alphas and noticed that they gave lustful looks towards Henrik. Stifling a small growl that was threatening to escape my throat, I turned back to Henrik. _

"_Cmon lets go somewhere else and i'll help you." I said as I stood up. Henrik stood up soon after and I could've sworn I had seen an alpha drool. I'd have to admit, my little brother's scent was pretty strong and rather captivating. _

_I lead Henrik to a secluded room so that I may give him some advice about this whole situation. As I allowed Henrik to walk in, i shut the door after making sure that no alpha was following us, once I was sure no one had followed us i locked the door._

"_Bror, what are we doing in here?" I heard his soft timid voice asked. "How is this going to help me?" _

_I coughed slightly, "well, you DO KNOW what the HEAT is correct?" i said trying to hide my growing blush._

"_Uh…..well of course I do. Every omega goes through it." Henrik replied to my question. _

"_Not that but HOW to solve it." I couldn't meet his eyes nor could i keep any dirty thoughts out of my mind as I was going through rut._

_Henrik gave no reply as he began to lightly shake. My brother was too innocent to know all of this even though he is 17. I don't know how to explain it to him without scaring him and freaking him out to the point where he'd lock himself in his room. He's done it before a lot, but not for this reason. His silence was all the more reason why I'm afraid to actually break his innocence. I cleared my throat as i began to explain, "well you need to uhm.." I quickly mutter the rest, too embarrassed to say it, my face was probably as red as a tomato. _

_The omega in front of me blinked, unable to understand what I had said at the end. "I need to what, bror?" he asked me in slight confusion._

_I looked at him, my blush growing darker now from his cuteness," Need to uhm. relieve yourself of it.." _

"_How big brother?" Henrik looked up at me with confusion increasing. He had to ask that?! I can't even resist the urge to pin him against the wall and take him there and then. _

_I clear my throat and look him in the eyes, trying to hide my lust for him, and i said calmly, "you need to uhm, touch. yourself.." My face turns more red as i realized what I said. Gott why is he so cute!?_

"_Hvad!?" he squeaked in surprise. "B-Bror, you know I've never done that!" Henrik said with his voice so panicked, I had to literally calm him down before the other alphas could hear him. _

_I took a deep breath before i popped the question, "w-would you like me to help or s-show you?" I feel like i was gonna die from rut here._

_His sapphire eyes widen and a blush crept on his pale face. "W-Wha-?! Bror!" he gasped in surprised. Henrik backed away from me as if I was trying to force him into this._

_I backed away, my mind was reeling from the rut and it took all the willpower i had to not take him now, I coughed before I told him, "n-nevermind. f-forget what i said.. I-I'll just go." i turned around and gripped the doorknob about to leave._

"_Bror wait!" I heard his voice call and I felt his arms wrap around me. Henrik pressed his face onto my back and whimpered. "I-I don't want to be left alone!" He cried and became rather clingy. If he continues this, I won't take it anymore._

_I groan, "H-henrik, please. I-I'm trying to control my rut right now.." my plea ends up turning into a whimper as i try to keep my mind in control._

"_B-But what am I doing wrong?" he whimpers, looking up at me with his sapphire eyes, that seem to pierce my brain as he became more and more submissive._

"_n-nothing, b-but your heat is affecting me.." I accidentally pushed him against the wall but before i could do anything else i buried my face into his neck._

_I know I couldn't see his face, but his slight whimper had indicated that he began to blush deeply, surprised I had just done this. "A-Alaric," he let out a rather submissive moan._

_That was the last thing i remembered from this moment, because the next thing i knew i had passed out from controlling my urges for too long. _

After the party, the two brothers decided to just go home early deciding that they were done partying for the day. On the way home Alaric picked up his best buddy, Romulus, up and decided to hang out at the two brothers house unbeknownst that Henrik's heat was about to begin. However everyone was unaware of Alaric's special peephole that he used in "Emergencies".

Once home, Henrik had walked up to his room in order to relax. He was exhausted from the entire day and collapsed on his bed. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes, ready for a nice nap, but his body had other plans. He was surprised when his body had suddenly impact him with a strong wave of heat. Yelping, the omega immediately sat up and brought his pillow close to his chest, a dark blush on his face.

From the other room though, Alaric was having an interesting, and by that i mean BORING conversation with Romulus. It was then when Romulus paused his talking and sniffed the air. "My my. Do you smell that, Alaric?" he asked the blonde, completely becoming mesmerised by the captivating scent that was being let out in the house. "It smells rather delightful.~"

Alaric sniffed the air and froze. He thought to himself, 'Shit! Henrik's in heat and Romulus the Perv is here!'

Romulus had stood up, wanting to dominate whatever omega had this scent. "It's coming from this house~ Alaric are you hiding a SEXY Omega?~" The brunette purred to the blonde and wanted to walk upstairs.

However, he was stopped by Alaric, who was actually protecting Henrik's virginity from the perverted brunette who wanted to take that away. Alaric stopped Romulus as he was about to leave and he hissed," MINE."

"Oh, possessive are we? Who's the omega next door?~ Well besides your brother." Romulus asked, a smirk creeping up his face and his arms crossing over his chest. "Come on Alaric~"

Alaric started to panic since his brother was the ONLY omega in the house at the moment. Alaric growled, "there is no omega! Bug off you pervert!"

"That doesn't sound like no omega. Tell me Alaric, or I'm going up there to find out who it is."

In Henrik's room, the omega was hiding under the sheets of his bed, trying to cover up moans and whimpers, knowing Romulus was next door. He bit his pillow and let out a quiet yet highly submissive moan.

Alaric growled his ears accidentally coming out," MINE. You are . ."

"Oh please, Alaric" Romulus purred, "I know you can't resist that smell either. You and I both know that the omega is in need for pleasure, and we can give it to them" The alpha really wanted to please the omega, but with the other alpha in the way, this could be a problem.

Alaric was giving Romulus the death glare and was guarding the door with his body, his tail swishing angrily and his ears straight up and at attention.

On the other side of the door, the omega felt the slick run down his legs. His claws dug into his pillow and he clenched his teeth. He let out a small moan that could be heard from the hallway.

"So the omega is your brother~ How interesting~" purred Romulus as he heard the omega's moan from the hallway. Alaric's tail continued to swish angrily as he kept the door covered choosing to sacrifice his body to protect the door and his Omega from the perv in front of him.

Henrik heard voices from Alaric's door and stifled his noises. The omega whimpered and felt tears starting to pool from his eyes as they began to fall. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to make any noises. However, he began to continuously shift on his bed, trying to find a better position and as he did the bed creaked and moaned, its noises echoing down the hall towards Alaric's room. Henrik slightly cursed and tried to silence the bed to no avail.

"Alaric, why don't we….comfort your little brother?" asked Romulus with a slight smirk on his face as he listened to the young omega next door.

Alaric whimpered slightly,"but he's only mine! Not yours,MINE!"

"Does he even know that you want to mate with him? Are you two even mated?" the brunette asked with an urging tone but his smirk still on his face.

Alaric's wolf tail stopped swishing angrily and lay tucked in between his legs, his ears laid back against his head too as he answered with a sad and quiet,"No.."

On the other side, the two alpha's had heard a submissive moan and they could no longer contain themselves. Wanting to pin the omega down on the bed invaded their minds as the soft moaning continued as well as the creaking of the bed.

Alaric unable to contain himself moved towards his poster of some rock band and moved the corner up revealing a peep hole. As he looked through it his tail wagged happily like a puppy's tail does when it has a new toy.

Romulus was confused as to what Alaric was looking at. "Alaric, what are you looking at? And why do you even have a peephole?"

Alaric shushed Romulus, "shhh! He'll hear you!"

"What?" the brunette asked, too confused to understand.

Henrik had tried to quiet down his moans which were becoming rather loud as his heat got stronger. He clawed his bed and bit his pillow, needing the scent of an alpha to calm him down.

Alaric turned towards Romulus and whisper yelled, "my cute omega! now hush!" and turned back to looking at Henrik his tail wagging again.

The brunette alpha got excited, wanting to also watch the small omega attempt to pleasure himself without completely destroying his innocence. Romulus kept hearing the small moans and practically almost drooled.

As Alaric kept looking through the peephole he didn't know that, along with his tail wagging, his butt was also shaking happily. The brunette smirked in amusement at his friend and he walked to Alaric. "Whatever you see on the other side must be really exciting.~" he said.

Alaric, too busy enjoying the sight of the omega in heat, continued to happily wag his tail and butt. Romulus, deciding to be polite, placed a hand on Alaric's shoulder. "May I see the little omega?~" he purrs.

Alaric turned, growling like a feral wolf, "Nein! " and turned back to watching, his butt no longer shaking but his tail still was.

"Don't worry, I won't take him from you." he purred again.

The blonde omega in the other room had lost all control and just began to loudly moan continuously. The slick between his leg starting to bother him so as he sat up he whined in a very submissive way.

Alaric, hearing the moan, started to drool and his tail wagged faster now, thankfully the wall was blocking him from the cute uke omega or else the rut would have made him take him right then and there, no questions asked.

Romulus, now desperate to look at the scene, tried to at least distract the other alpha by cornering him and placing his arms on either side of him.

Alaric, now no longer looking at the cute omega, now blushed as he took in the position he was in now, "u-uh R-Romulus?"

"Mhm, yes Alaric?~" purred Romulus as he nuzzled Alaric's cheek.

Alaric, his blush now starting to become a darker shade of pink, was starting to understand what was happening but his judgement was still somewhat clouded still due to the rut, "W-What are you doing?"

"Just making an agreement with you.~ This could happen whenever you want, all I want in return is to see Henrik in his heat just this once.~"

They were interrupted by a loud moan coming from Henrik's room. The omega was in need of release and pleasure from an alpha, any alpha. He didn't even know his brother and brother's friend was listening in on him.

In his room, Henrik, not being able to handle the "pressure" anymore, had began to pleasure himself to get relief. He touched himself, trying to stay as quiet as possible but when you're an omega in heat, that's kind of hard to do.

Meanwhile back in Alaric's room, Alaric was still up against the wall by Romulus who continued to rub his cheek on Alaric's. "Your brother is rather submissive, Alaric. I wonder how he's like that if you are not. Or maybe I must force you into being as submissive as your brother~"

Alaric growled, trying to push Romulus off, but his rut was obviously planning otherwise, "N-Nein!"

"Resisting now are we?~" purred Romulus as he began to rub his leg in between Alaric's legs, trying to get the blonde to act somewhat like his brother.

Henrik, who felt that pleasuring himself wasn't working, got up from his bed, threw his blanket around his body to cover himself, and walked out his room and over to Alaric's room. His mind was not functioning correctly and he completely forgot about how the extremely perverted Romulus was over! Henrik hesitantly knocked on his brother's door.

"A-Alaric," he whimpered, shifting his weight from leg to leg, trying hard not to feel his slick running down his legs, "B-Bror, I need your help." The blonde omega had tears brimming on the rims of his eyes and the sapphire orbs became teary and watery. Henrik didn't appreciate the discomfort he received during his heat and his alpha brother is the only one that can calm him down.

The alphas in the room had smelled the strong scent of the young omega and their eyes widened as Alaric stayed still in his cornered position with Romulus. The omega clenched the blanket around his body as he waited for the door to open. After waiting for about 5 minutes as instructed to do by Alaric to go into his room, if he had not replied, Henrik cautiously opened the door. The omega had opened the door and saw Romulus cornering his older brother with a knee rubbing roughly against with a knee roughly against his crotch.

A deep blush found its way to the omega's pale face as he was surprised about the position the two alphas were in. "W-What's going on here?" Henrik asked in a strained voice, sweat trickling down his skin and soft panting from earlier being heard. Right now, he was in deep need of release, and two alphas in rut and desperately need to pin an omega onto the bed and take them.

"u-uhh." Alaric was at a loss for words as he was in this awkward predicament.

"Hi~ Henrik, wanna join us?~" Romulus said to the young omega. "We are "kind of" in need for some fun~"

Henrik blushed deeply at Romulus' question. "I-I'll just come back later" he whimpered and backed away.

Alaric, whose face was still red, tried to push Romulus away but moaned softly due to Romulus's knee still rubbing his crotch, "w-wai- a-aaah~."

The omega at the doorway widened his sapphire eyes and his blush deepened a darker shade of red. "W-What are you two doing?!" he squeaked.

Romulus answered still rubbing Alaric's crotch with his knee, a smirk still plastered on his face as he was in control of the entire situation and was enjoying how Alaric was acting like a submissive omega," We aren't doing anything.~ Yet, at least."

"Stop doing that to my big brother!" growled Henrik, or at least he tried to growl. Him being an omega in heat doesn't seem too frightening. It actually seemed rather arousing for both alphas.

Alaric's eyes widened in lust and cuteness as his kleiner bruder attempted to protect him despite being in heat and dressed only in his underwear, with this rut he wasn't going to last long, as he really wanted to take the young omega.

Henrik walked into the room slowly and tried to pull Romulus away from his brother. "Release him!" he snapped, however his condition made him seem rather adorable and seeing how his heat intensifies with more slick running down his legs. He gripped the blanket tightly and suppressed a moan. The brunette alpha looked at the blonde omega and smirked at the smaller blonde's gesture of submission.

Within a second later, Alaric grabbed Romulus and literally tossed him out the door and locked it afraid of what he might have done to Henrik. Henrik, who was still in the room, looked at his alpha brother and blushed deeply. "B-Bror, what's happening?" the omega asked submissively.

Alaric, who had a blush across his faced attempted to calm himself down but couldn't due to the Henrik being in heat, said,"r-rut" as he replied he fidgeted due to the hard on Romulus gave him from rubbing his knee against his crotch.

A small gulp was heard from the younger blonde and he backed away to the wall. "Bror…...a-are you okay?" Henrik stuttered, wincing slightly when he smelled his brother's alpha scent.

Alaric shook his head, " I-I haven't been able to uhm. find an omega.." Alaric thought to himself, 'I have someone but he doesn't know.'

"And what are you implying, big brother?" the omega asked in a quiet yet strained voice. He noticed that his heat had calmed down the minute he entered Alaric's room. Henrik's redness on his pale face seemed to deepened when he saw the lustful look in Alaric's eyes.

Alaric hated to do this but he needed help, his rut has been driving him nuts and he was getting tired from controlling it, he whimpered a bit as he said, "I-I need h-help."

"Help with what, Alaric?" The omega asked quietly, loosening his grip on his blanket around his body.

Alaric cleared his throat,his face red, "m-my rut."

The alpha's little brother stood there nervously, contemplating on whether or not he should take off his blanket and let his brother have him.

Alaric, had a look like he hadn't been releasing himself from his rut for a while, it was all evident in his face. he had been controlling his urges for way too long and holding it could be detrimental.

"B-Bror. I think I'm ready for this…..for an alpha to take me." Henrik said, looking down at the ground in an embarrassed manner. He shifted his weight on his legs every few seconds. "And I think the alpha I want it to be, is you"

Alaric's mouth was open. he had not expected to hear his cute kleiner bruder say those words and as the rut allowed images to flood his mind, and for holding it too long, he was speechless and he stayed frozen as he stared at the half-naked omega in front of him that would soon be his and only his for the taking.

Exhaling slightly, Henrik allowed the blanket to fall to the ground, his eyes never leaving its gaze on the ground. He rubbed his arms and winced slightly as his heat began to intensify again.

Alaric's eyes widened as he stared at his sexy omega and immediately noticed his heat intensifying again, he decided to remove his shirt and when he did he walked up to Henrik and put his head near his ear nipping it softly,as his arms wrapped around Henrik, while whispering," Are you sure? Y-You want that alpha to be me?" In his heart Alaric wished and wished for Henrik to love him as he did and was hoping that this was not, in Romulus's words, "A Pity Fuck".

The omega nuzzled his brother's shoulder and whimpered slightly. "Yes brother. I want it to be you and only you for eternity" Henrik pressed his hands on his brother's bare chest and shifted. "Please bror," he whined.

Alaric slowly pushed henrik onto the bed that was luckily right behind them, and climbed over him, looking over his body, his eyes gleamed over with lust.

Meanwhile, Romulus was trying to listen in on the noises occurring in Alaric's room.

Henrik stared up at Alaric, sapphire eyes half lidded. His arms snake around his brother's neck and he slightly whimpered. The slick between his legs was still rather fresh until he was mated with.

Alaric stared into Henrik's sapphire eyes before whispering," Ich Liebe Dich, mein kleiner bruder." and kisses Henrik as lovingly and gentle as possible, hoping and planning on giving the young omega a pleasant experience that will have him wanting more in the future.

"Jeg elsker også dig, storebror." he whispered quietly and kissed his brother back, closing his eyes. Henrik actually found this feeling to be rather pleasurable even though they have yet to do to anything sexual. "Please take me, storebror" he said as he pulled away slightly.

Alaric growled dominantly, his alpha side showing up," so soon meine liebe?~ no foreplay?~" To Alaric making love was something to take your time with, in the beginning, and then once your comfy you explore the limits of your sexual fantasies and needs.

"F-Foreplay?" asked the smaller blonde, reminding his brother of his innocence and how it was just being broken. He opened his sapphire eyes just slightly and looked up at his older brother.

Alaric smiled sweetly, starting to kiss from his neck towards his chest, leaving in his wake hickeys, marking Henrik as his territory and his alone.

Henrik suppressed a moan to keep quiet if possible but couldn't hold it in. With the kisses Alaric was planting on him, he whined softly in pleasure. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation he had never felt before. The alpha on top of him made him feel safe, especially since it was his older brother doing it.

As he got closer to his nipple he stopped taking it in and sucking. While playing with the other one. The moaning from the omega under Alaric increased. The omega had become overly submissive to his brother as it seems. He wrapped his arms around Alaric's neck and softly clawed the alpha's upper back.

Alaric continued his work before switching to the other one, enjoying the young omega's claws running down his back. It awakened something primal in him as he started to get, "wolfy" his tail and ears out.

Little did Henrik had noticed, his floppy ears had suddenly appear, perched on his head. The omega arched his back and moaned loudly.

Alaric stopped and pulled, up with a smirk,his tail wagging in a sexual manner "your ears are out.~"

Henrik opened his eyes just a little and looked at his brother. "Bror….please don't talk"

Alaric smirked leaning forward and slightly nipped Henrik's ear, while purring like a dog. This had an amazing effect on the omega that caused him to whine slightly. He eyes fluttered shut once again and he arched his back, bucking his hips while grinding against the alpha. He clawed on his brother's back and he moaned rather loudly.

Alaric, surprised at the actions the omega just did, moaned happily as he stopped to look at Henrik, love and lust evident in his eyes. "Please Alaric! Just do it! Pleasure us both!" Henrik, screamed out in ecstasy. "B-Bror, please don't tease me."

From the other side of the door, Romulus listened to the submissive and loud moans of the blonde omega and got a little too excited. He was just about to hear two brothers having sex with each other for release and he couldn't wait to hear those pleasured moans coming from both blondes.

The sound of panting filled room and Henrik flipped them over and he needily straddled his brother and nuzzled Alaric's chest. He exhaled shakily and kissed his brother softly on the lips. The omega pulled away and panted slightly, the blush on his pale face seeming to darken as the two brothers were getting ready for the main part of this foreplay: the sex. Henrik grinded his hips on Alaric's and moaned slightly, now clawing at his brother's chest.

Alaric kissed Henrik again as he did that, attempting to deepen the kiss, as he ran his hands down Henrik's sides. Surprised at how Henrik switched them over he decided to give some free reign to the omega.

Henrik pulled away and looked at his brother. "B-Bror." he whimpered slightly and nuzzled him. "Please, Alaric, I can't take it anymore. My heat-" the omega paused there and moaned suddenly.

Alaric, got caught off guard with the moan, attempted to get his pants and boxers off to help the omega end his heat, but fumbled with the button and the zipper. The young blonde ended up helping his brother take off his pants and boxers. He whimpered and ended up removing his own in the process and froze as he didn't know what to do next.

Meanwhile Romulus was attempting to cover his nose bleed with an army of tissues, the brunette alpha having heard the two brothers moaning each other's name.

In the room, the young omega looked at his brother with an innocent look, his eyes shimmering. His innocence was still intact until this very moment. In a matter of minutes, or even seconds, the loss of virginity would happen.

Alaric, now flipped them over again and positioned himself near the young omega's entrance, "Are you ready?" he asked somewhat breathless as he was about to claim and mark Henrik as his territory for eternity.

Henrik looked up at his brother and nodded slightly with a small whimper. He gulped as the moment was getting more heated and getting close to the moment where they can never take it back.

With a slight nod of his head, Alaric entered the tight omega, moaning as he did so, and refraining from thrusting immediately "upon arrival". Alaric heard a moan coming his omega under him and smirked. He just loved hearing the sweet noises coming from his beloved omega. Alaric looked at Henrik, trying his best not to start thrusting until he got permission from the omega, he asked while panting and blushing heavily," c-can I start?~"

The omega looked up at his brother with half lidded eyes and nodded. "P-Please bror~" moaned Henrik, wrapping his arms around Alaric's neck. "Go as f-fast as you want" His claws ended up scratching his older brother's back until he slightly felt blood.

Alaric nodded and quickly started to thrust, enjoying the omega's tightness as he went as fast as he could while searching for that one spot that would give him the most pleasure. He also felt some blood dripping from where Henrik had been scratching him constantly in ecstasy.

Henrik became a sweating and moaning mess as he allowed his brother to thrust in him quickly. "B-Bror~" he managed to moan out. His claws kept digging into Alaric's back and scratching him roughly. "F-Faster" he moaned.

Alaric easily complied going fast as he, miraculously found his g-spot and started attacking it, kissing him to help quiet his moans from the perv who was listening in on them.

Romulus now was bleeding from profusely from his nose passed out with a happy smile on his face.

The omega kissed Alaric back and whined, tears slightly rolling down his cheek. He pulled away slightly and moaned much too loudly. "Alaric!~" he screamed his brother's name in ecstasy.

Alaric, kept thrusting but now grabbed his brother's forgotten member and jacked him off in sync with his was running out of time and was hoping on getting his brother to climax at the same time as him. It seemed, however, his brother was no longer able to hold on and ended up climaxing hard with a loud moan, as he tightly gripped Alaric's shoulders while scratching them.

Alaric, caught off guard at the tightening of Henrik's "walls" also climaxed at the same time as Henrik did, and he pulled out, laying on top of the omega in a way that wouldn't crush him, as he buried his face in Henrik's neck, panting heavily his back bleeding from all the scratching that Henrik did.

Henrik was also panting heavily, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. "B-Bror….." he breathed out, opening his sapphire eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

Alaric turned his face to look at the omega,"y-yes?" he asked panting, as he slowly calmed down.

"I love you," Henrik whispered, "I hope you know that." a smile starting to raise up from the corner of his lips.

Alaric smiled back, happy he got to be mated with the one he liked," I do too mein liebe." and with a content sigh laid back down drowsily, starting to play with the omega's hair with a smile.

Henrik purred slightly and cuddled close to his brother. He felt the alpha play with his long hair. He shifted on the bed then noticed blood on his claws. "D-Did I do this?" the omega asked.

Alaric answered," yeah." while still playing with the youngers hair, at an attempt to change the topic the alpha said," wow, your hairs gotten really long. It must've been a while since you last cut it." The alpha wanted the omega to be happy and not sad, and hoped that by changing the subject it would prevent the omega for feeling bad about clawing up his back.

The younger of the two sat up and thought for a moment. "I-I could cut it if you want, big brother." Henrik suggest, looking at Alaric while twirling his hair.

Alaric eyes widened at the sudden eagerness of the omega to please him and responded," you don't have too if you don't want too." Alaric paused, before opening his arms wide asking for a hug," c'mon, lets just cuddle and sleep!" his face adorned with a happy smile.

Henrik smiled and nodded, crawling to his brother and curling up with him. He sighed happily and closed his sapphire eyes. "I love you, big brother." he repeated and purred happily.

Alaric smiled as he eyes drifted close to and managed to say before falling asleep himself," Ich Liebe dich, mein kleiner bruder."

**-THE END OF CHAPTER 1-**

_**Together; Hope You guys Enjoyed! ;D And don't forget to R&R!**_


End file.
